Baya de Sangre
by Verlore Onskuld
Summary: Una joya fue robada y Rose contrata sus servicios, Sonic es un bohemio y reflexivo erizo. Esa joya hará cosas impresionantes y causará muchos cambios en la vida de todos lo involucrados con ella. Advertencia: Si eres fanático religioso, no te recomiendo que lo leas. Comentarios ofensivos serán ignorados.
1. Chapter 1

Algunas veces, cuando estoy en depresión, me da por escribir y desahogarme. Realmente puedo decir que no soy la gran escritora, pero me gusta saber que hago mi esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Deseo algún día poder mostrar mis obras y poder ser considerada una ARTISTA. Universo Alterno en esta historia.

— Verlore.

Baya de Sangre.

Desvélate. La joya jamás será encontrada a menos que te desveles. En manos equivocadas la Baya de Sangre puede crear una gran catástrofe a nivel mundial… Mi misión es localizarla. ¿Dónde comenzaría mi búsqueda? Japón, China, Corea… Europa… ¿Por qué no?

— Sr. The Hedgehog… ¿está usted seguro de poder con tal mandato?

Me habla una bella eriza de color rosa, con un gran vestido amarillo, me observa con sus ojos pastizales, su mirada refleja temor y preocupación. Siempre he sido un poco confiado con mi trabajo y especialidad, heredé el don de mis antepasados. Pero creo que esto será complicado.

Una joya importante se ha perdido en quien sabe donde y ahora es mi deber hacer que tal alhaja llegue a sus manos originales.

— Por supuesto que podré con eso. Con todo lo que usted pueda mandarme, lo obtendré.

Con galanura, tomé su mano envuelta en seda color blanco y le dí un beso. Tal vez pueda confiar más en mí. La nena Rose se sonrojó al ver mi atrevimiento… Pasaron al menos unos 15 minutos mas de conversación y pedí retirarme, me disculpe y salí por la gran puerta de la mansión Rose. Sé que la joven vive sola y no tiene a nadie sentimental a su lado. Puede que aproveche la situación.

Subí a mi auto, conduje hasta mi departamento, no es lo más lujoso, pero me encanta la vista a Station Square que puede mostrarme. La sala de estar tiene los colores negro y blanco en las paredes, en líneas rectas, mientras que los sillones son color rojo vivo. Me gustan las cosas bohemias… me he sentado en uno de los sillones y me he puesto a meditar un poco sobre la confianza a mi mismo y lo que puede ayudarme en situaciones como en la que me he metido.

Debería entrevistar a la nena Rose, puede que ella me de más pistas para buscar a ese tal ladrón…

Desperté 5 horas después, me había quedado dormido en ese cómodo sillón. Mi mente esta llena de preguntas. ¿Por qué alguien querría el poder de esa alhaja tan poderosa? ¿Los mismos planes de destruir el universo? ¿Dónde vivirían si eso ocurriese?

Algunas veces puedo llegar a pensar cosas estúpidas. Un vaso de agua ha calmado tales pensamientos. Me he vuelto a sentar en mi cómodo sillón rojo, juego un poco con el cristalino recipiente que contiene mi refrescante agua… no puedo concentrarme en las razones en la cuales por que alguien robaría una joya.

Un marco en la pared muestra una copia de mi pintura favorita, veo en ella un Dios; Saturno, devorando a su propio hijo. No creo que esa pintura me favorezca en algo, pero tiene algo inquietante que me fascina con solo admirarla… pensando en el caso de la pequeña Cream, todo me parece una basura. Como dice el cantante alemán ''si ese Dios permite las distintas desgracias en este mundo… no quiero rezarle a ese Dios'' vaya que tiene razón.

Un enero de 1998 hubo una niña de nombre Cream the Rabbit, aquella pequeña perdió a su madre y padre en un accidente, un hombre oficial la adoptó y sus primeros años cuido de ella. A los diez años recién cumplidos, el hombre comenzó su plan desde que la vio crecer… abusaba todos los días de ella, y la mandaba a un colegio después de abusar de ella… en 1998 se descubrió todo por culpa de un sonsacador maestro de su colegio, un buen hombre que le dio la confianza suficiente para que ella le contara que le ocurría. Fui contratado por el hombre maligno para que yo le diera la ubicación de ese maestro. Yo pensaba que tal vez el maestro era un entrometido en la vida de un amoroso padre y su hija de diez años.

Una noche, llegué mas temprano de lo habitual y entre con toda la confianza de todo el mundo, se escuchaban gritos en lo más profundo de esa casa, gritos como ''me gusta devorarte, pequeña'' lloriqueos de dolor de Cream, realmente detesto acordarme de ello… ya que nunca pude hacer nada para evitarlo… abandone el caso, me largué y estuve en depresión muchos años. La impotencia de no haber hecho algo al respecto hace que quiera vomitar, no se a quien culpar, eso es lo peor de todo…

No creo en ese Dios que permite esos horrores, no lo quiero hacer, no sólo Cream pasó por eso, seguro más niños inocentes. Agh, me duele la cabeza.

La pintura de Saturno hace que recuerde el caso y me ayuda a reflexionar todo lo malo que he hecho… el arte no es nada más que reflexión y libertad del artista en acción. Una pequeña figura en tal cuadro, un gran significado puro y concreto de los sentimientos o pensamientos del artista, en los años que tengo de detective, me he dado cuenta del tipo de personas que hay en este mundo.

Una persona enferma siempre lo será, no hay un cambio completo ni un castigo que calme su sed de locura. Su sed de libertad, de sentimientos en la vida, su propósito… sus voces en la cabeza le dictan que hacer y el cumple, ese es su deber.

No soy un psicólogo, sólo trabajo para averiguar un detrás en la desaparición, o búsqueda de algo, si fuese un psicólogo, tal vez me volvería loco. Me habría despedido de este mundo lleno de gente desquiciada.

No las culpo, todos tenemos un grado de locura, yo por ejemplo. No sé muy bien que tipo de locura tengo, lo más seguro es que suelo ser depresivo y frío, pero a la vez muy alegre y galán.

Soy un erizo azul que se ha encargado de localizar una joya que podría permitir la destrucción del mundo entero, necesito saber mas sobre ella, viniendo de las mismas palabras de la dueña. Puede ser que la nena Rose pueda ayudarme con aquello. Luego la visitaré y haré un formulario de preguntas que tal vez puedan ayudarme con la desaparición de la alhaja.

Lo poco que sé, es que la alhaja es color negra con un aura roja carmesí, no es muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de una roca normal de esas que sueles encontrarte en le frío suelo cuando caminas por las noches. Es todo lo que sé de aquella cosa.

Camino por el piso de mi hogar, me han dado ganas de salir a la calle, caminar bajo la luz de la luna y que la niebla abrace mi cuerpo helado.

Nunca fui solitario, antes estaba rodeado de amigos que solían decirme que yo era el mejor, a pesar de ser el más estúpido del grupo. Hacía cosas que en ese tiempo parecían heroicas, me volví un cobarde en cuanto supe de los horrores de conocer a fondo a la gente, decidí alejarme de las malas compañías y me dispuse a hacer algo que me gustara. Cuando supe de que tenía un don familiar, traté de aprovecharlo al máximo. Heme aquí, un erizo solitario, en busca de una aventura cada noche, el frío que hace por estos tiempos es escalofriante. ¡Por que no existís vampiros! ¡Grandes seres de la noche, nocturnos! ¡Volvedme inmortal como vosotros!

Quizá beber sangre de mujeres vírgenes pueda avivar la llama de mi alma.

Posiblemente entregarme a la noche haga que pueda ser más hábil en las búsquedas… pero no puedo convertirme en el personaje de Bram Stoker. Ni en uno de Stephen King.

¡Vayas alucinaciones que digo de tanto leer!

Los callejones obscuros son mi lugar favorito, sobretodo los alejados de Station Square. Puede que sea peligroso, pero siempre llevo un arma conmigo, me gusta coleccionar armas de fuego.

Los pasos que doy hacen crujir a todas las pequeñas piedras. Siento una presión fuerte en la planta de mi pie izquierdo. ¡AH! Pataleo y muevo mi pierna por el dolor causado por aquella mal pisada que di.

Doblo mi pierna para ver lo que ha hecho que sienta un punzante dolor en mi pie. No hay nada. Quizá fue una piedrita.

Trato de volver a casa con semejante dolor en mi pie, el camino es doloroso y horrible. Llego agotado y rápido me tiro a mi sillón rojo. No sé que fue eso…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Después de la aventura de anoche, desperté en mi sillón rojo con un dolor en mi pie… la verdad que necesito visitar a la nena Rose, pero el dolor en mi pie me impide siquiera mover los dedos.

Sé que me dormí de nuevo, pasaron 5 horas desde la última vez que estuve despierto, no siento mi cuerpo, duele. Me levanté por la preocupación de que llegue a pescar un resfriado, detesto estar en reposo… pasando por la cocina de mi departamento para ver que sería la cosa que calmaría el hambre que perfora mis entrañas, sedientas de diversión y placer culpable. Estuve casado, con una linda gatita púrpura, sabía que nuestra relación se iba al caño cada que pasaba una noche en la oscuridad del bosque… fui seducido por la depravación de aquellos ensordecedores ruidos cada noche, entre _aquelarres_ prohibidos para mí.

Mi pequeña ex esposa era bastante cristiana, por eso nuestra relación falló. ¡Viva la seductora noche!

Salí de mi hogar, cae la brisa y yo no siento frío alguno, me dirijo con la nena Rose, para averiguar un poco sobre tal joya que tanto busca con furor. Me encanta la reflexión, imaginar que distintas cosas pasarían… puede que yo también sea un entregado por el cometa Haley como Mark Twain. Su forma de ver a Satán, hace que quiera leer más sobre este autor, porque no lo ve como una forma del mal, algo que te hace caer, sino como un personaje melancólico e importante para el mundo. No todo debe ser bueno, nada es perfecto… considero yo que las religiones son lo más imperfecto de este maldito y mundano planeta, ¡Dios, baja a nuestras tierras, donde está el infierno que tanto haces para no caer en el… haces mal en no guiarnos, en no decirnos correctamente que hacer bajo tu nombre! ¡Enfréntate a nuestro mundano planeta, donde las religiones cometen más violencia que paz! ¡Las violaciones son el pan de cada día, los asesinatos… la idiotez humana puede más que tú!

¡Quemad mi alma de una vez! ¡No puedo culparte igual por los errores ajenos!

Toqué la puerta de la mansión Rose… cuando pienso en lo que necesito, o lo que hace que me enfurezca y que me concentre un poco más en lo que necesito y debo pensar…

— ¡Sr. Sonic! Una grata sorpresa…

Sonrió dulce, una característica de ella. Hace un ademán el cual me invita a pasar, y yo con gusto lo hago. Me ofrece sentarme en su salón, donde hay tazas de té.

— Buenas tardes, nena Rose, vengo para saber un poco más del robo… ¿tiene algún sospechoso?

Pregunté, con aire de un poco de flojera de comenzar con el trabajo, pero a la vez ilusión de que si hago un buen trabajo, me gane un poco la confianza de esta nena… para jugar un poco entre los largos pliegues de tela de su vestido color turquesa.

— Puede llamarme Amy. No soy mucho de juzgar por apariencias sr. Sonic, pero tal vez si tenga un sospechoso, siempre ronda por mis aposentos… lamento ser tan quisquillosa con mis pertenencias. — se retira un guante blanco de seda, y con un trapo limpia un poco de suciedad que se encontraba en su mesa, de cristal. Hay una cosa de color rojo brillando entre las barras de metal que sostienen el vidrio de mesa. — Bien, como venía diciendo… ¿no conoce a un científico de fama mundial por tratar de crear la última forma de vida perfecta?

— Lamento ser un ignorante de ese caso… ¿ese hombre tiene alguna relación de amistad, relación sentimental…?

— Ninguna, lo conocí en una feria de ciencias, soy una gran apasionada por las ciencias…

Se puso un poco incómoda, se acomodo en su asiento y se acomodo su precioso vestido turquesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que le incomoda, Amy?

Cuestioné, nunca le había visto así. La conozco desde que teníamos 12 y 16… hace mucho. Detesto hablar de mi edad.

— No es nada, el corsé me pica un poco la cintura.

Gorda, pensé. Pero trato de mostrarme lo más maduro posible.

— ¿Qué religión profesa usted?

— No creo que sea correcto hablar de ello, le conozco sr. Sonic… usted me insultaría totalmente, y más sobre la religión de su ex esposa…

Me respondió con el ceño fruncido y yo sonreí.

— Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese hombre científico que tal vez le vuelva loca?

— ¡ ¿Qué insinúa con eso! ? Soy una mujer decente, soy virgen aún. No creo que le incumba meterse en las religiones que profesan los demás… ¡ese no es el tema de la joya!

— Puedo quitarle esa molesta barrera del placer, me presto a ello.

Sonrío al verla sonrojarse de más.

— ¡Largo de mi hogar!

Comienza a empujarme a la salida.

— Espere, sólo era sátira. Debe tomarse el 60 % de lo que digo con humor, mi humor es negro… oscurísimo con lo estoy ahora por dentro. Tener ese humor, nació de mi falta de amor por una mujer que quisiera obedecerme en todo.

Dije, manteniéndome fuerte y firme en la entrada de la puerta.

— ¡La srta. Blaze lo amaba! A pesar de que usted no siguiera sus creencias… pero permítame decirle sobre la joya, para que me deje en paz…

Regresamos a nuestros lugares pasados. Pensar en la pequeña gatita, hace que me sienta un poco mal. Sólo yo me contradigo.

— Pensando en lo anterior y la conversación antes de que se tornara bochornosa por su mísera culpa, el doctor se nombra a si mismo _Dr. Eggman _pero su nombre real es Ivo Robotnik. Le daré esta dirección por si quiere hacerle una visita — saca una hoja de papel y apunta con rapidez — listo, ahora, por favor, ¡salga de mi hogar antes de que llame a mis guardias!

No me dí cuenta cuando me sacó de su hogar. Reí y me fui a mi departamento… el camino se tornó frío y eso me gusta, si llueve sería perfecto. Tal vez visite a Blaze… por alguna extraña razón su malditos ataques de que Dios estaba en ella, los necesito, los recuerdo… le amo. Pero no puedo dejar de entregarme a la soledad.

Siento una mirada, volteo hacía atrás. Una silueta perfecta, unas alas de murciélago acompañan la sombra de placer y lujuria de aquella mujer de pechos enormes. Rouge the bat. La mujer más comprometida a su trabajo que jamás conocí, una dueña de las calles nocturnas y solitarias que abriga a aquellos que están necesitados, que se pone de rodillas por un precio… su cuerpo no tiene un dueño… tiene los que ella decida.

— Vaya… pero si es el rapidín precoz Sonic the Hedgehog. ¿Cómo estas, cariño?

Ella se acerca a mí, y yo retrocedo.

— Muy buenas noches tengas, Rouge.

Continuo con mi camino, ella me toma por el hombro, suelto un bufido de cansancio de que ella siempre insista en que yo me entregue a su maldito _aquelarre _en los bosques. Gracias a eso perdí a mi mujer. ¡Pero me encanta!

— ¿Vienes?

Coqueta, me toma de la mano.

— ¿Al bosque?

Ella asiente con unos ojos hechizantes color aqua, adornados por unas pestañas largas y maquilladas, que lucen hermosos desde abajo. Asiento, y juntos vamos a aquel lugar lleno de tentaciones, donde no sabes si te toca una mujer o un hombre, te entregas al placer puro y sucio… sin cuidados y sin reglas. Todos cooperan con el espectáculo grupal… sudor, gritos, gemidos, toques… cosas que hacen que pierdas el control por unas horas pecadoras.

Es lo más cerca a mis gustos por el arte. Humanos, animales… creando seres antropomórficos...

Sé cuando estoy llegando al lugar que me cambió por completo. ¡Viva el pecado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quiero comunicarles que esta historia no se en que se esté convirtiendo. Sonic es lo que yo siento que soy.

Algunas partes tienen que ver con música. Últimamente he estado estudiando cosas pecadoras y satanistas. Soy atea, pero me llama la atención esas cosas…

_Aquelarre: reunión nocturna de brujos y brujas._

He utilizado este termino para referirme a… lo que ustedes quieran dar a entender, me alegra recibir reviews, sabiendo que las personas me leen y se interesan por compartir lo que opinan de mis escritos. La verdad que detesto dejar notas en las historias, pero es necesario. Subiré un one-shot Sonaze, con un poco de orientación a este escrito, improvisado… las cosas salen mejor improvisadas. Créanme.

— _Verlore, la próxima en camino al infierno. _


End file.
